Ten Times Better
by darkgirl3
Summary: This is a ending redo for Heart of Darkness season three episode nineteen. I thought that Caroline should have gone after Tyler.


**AN: In this story Caroline gave the gift back right away from Klaus. Inspired by 3x19 when Tyler returned. I redid the ending. I don't own anything hope you all enjoy.**

**Ten Times Better**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline groaned she balled the drawing up and sped after Tyler stopping him before he could leave the house. Her mom said he could stay, but she'd had to call her because she was at work. She stopped Tyler before he got to the door turning him around in a hurry. "You want know what's been going on?" she asked.

Tyler looked surprised by the fact she'd actually came after him. However, he did want know what was going on. He knew she loved him, that he was the only one she loved. That drawing ticked him off though, Klaus wasn't getting his girl. "Yes,"

"I have had to be without you, I have waited every single day for you," Caroline said telling him that she had to stay here without him. "I did not once see him like I see you, I'm not stupid, Klaus is evil," she said telling him that she got birthday present from Klaus too, but she gave it back to him. It was more like she tossed it at him because she only want Tyler's gift.

She loved the hybrid in front of her not that monster that turned the man she loved. She knew that Tyler would walk out the door if she didn't tell him everything. She had waited so long to have him back in her arms. Countless nights alone, days wishing she could have him beside her, to have the warmth in him against her.

"Damon knew Klaus liked me so used me as a distraction, you think I wanted to play that role?" Caroline asked. "I wanted to be with you at that ball not stuck near him, on Valentine's Day I wanted to have a phone call from you, but I didn't get that," she said holding onto his hand trying to get him to listen. "I waited though, I have done everything to get you out that sire bond too, but not once have I ever loved anybody like I love you," she said adding that she did not dance with Klaus either.

She didn't understand how her brain could turn off and start babbling like some nut. She closed her eyes trying to keep her emotions in check. She hated being a vampire because it was easier to cry. She was strong as hell too. However, when Damon said he didn't care about Tyler she punched him hard in the face before she left trying not cry that night.

"I'm sorry, Care, I didn't mean it to sound like that," Tyler sighed before he pulled her into a hug, "You know I've never been jealous, but…"

"You are everything in this world to me Tyler, I'd never do anything to screw it up, I was the bait to get him distracted, but I told him I wanted you released every time, I never kissed him, never let him touch me," she said holding onto him as tight as her strength would allow. She burned that piece of paper that asked her to save him a dance. She would rather have been really dead than step foot near him if not for the fact she had to protect Matt she wouldn't have gone.

"Is the couch still mine if I want it?" Tyler asked hugging her back, how could he be so stupid in thinking she'd ever do anything to hurt him. She had been so good to him even when she didn't have to be. She could have told him to go to hell after he accidently bit her. "I just wish we could runaway and never look back, but I have to make damn sure Damon doesn't kill Klaus now," he groaned.

"Yeah I hate him too, and I will not loose you again, twice I have lost you Tyler, I cannot loose you again," she said before telling him why she kept the drawing. "I'm sorry I kept it, baby, I just really loved that horse, but it's gone, I tossed it," she said before smiling up at him with the grin that could always get Tyler to smile back.

Tyler didn't disappoint her; he smiled back before he kissed her. He really wished he could get her mom let them share a bed. He wanted to be close to her at night and never let her go again. "I love you, Caroline Forbes," he said before they went back to her bedroom.

"Love you too, Tyler Lockwood, and we got two hours before my mom gets home," she grinned shutting her bedroom door.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP** **VP VP**

Caroline pulled his shirt off tossing it on the floor before she went back to kissing him. It had already been five times today, but she loved being with him in ever sense of the way. They had two months worth of catching up to do because besides the constant missed voicemails from each other, they hadn't talked. It was best so that Klaus couldn't find where he was at. Tyler was working on getting her clothes off again; he loved the feel of her skin on, against, and around him.

Caroline was cool and even if he was half vampire, he was still hot like the werewolf side of him always had been. Her hands moved his body raking her nails from his chest down to his toned abs. He moaned feeling her lips against his neck. She sucked the spot where she'd bitten him over the summer. It had been after her dad took her to try and fix her. She'd still been weak and he'd let her drink from him later that night.

Tyler picked her up moving against the wall as Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew this was hot make-up sex again. The cellar earlier had been sweet, but at their full speeds at first. The second time was slow and she couldn't get enough of him. She kissed him moving her hands over his back taking in the heat.

Tyler turned them around moving so that they were on the bed. He held her hands down kissing her with a growl. Caroline grinned up at him loving the way the growl made his entire body vibrate against her. They didn't waist any more time before they got undressed completely. Caroline whimpered feeling him against her opening.

"Tyler," Caroline arched up trying to get him to go farther inside, but he just kept kissing her neck before moving down to her breasts. She held his head to her chest as he sucked at her nipples. She moaned before he moved back to kissing her lips thrusting inside finally.

She wanted to stay with Tyler forever, never wanting him to leaving again, and if it worked out she wouldn't. He was hybrid and she was a vampire. They would both live forever until they were killed or wanted to go. She was going make sure that Damon didn't hurt him though because she could not live without Tyler. She already knew the day he died she was leaving this world too.

She flipped them over moving Tyler's hands up to her breasts leaning down moving up and down on his erection. Tyler moved his hands over her breasts cupping them in his hands. He knew just how to get her turned on even more. Caroline let out a shout of pleasure as Tyler started stroking her clit she tightened the grip she had on his arms. He sat up so that she was in his lap now putting his arms around her. Caroline was as close as she could get to him now and she couldn't move.

He continued kissing her so if her mom came home sooner it wouldn't bring attention to them. Tyler couldn't help but be glad that she had come after him before he left the house. He was defiantly staying here tonight even if he had sleep on the couch.

Caroline closed her eyes gripping his shoulders tightly feeling the waves crashing over her. She didn't need air but she was taking some in as he thrust up against her g-spot. She let her head fall to his shoulder feeling her walls spasming around him. It was all perfect having him home, in her arms, and in her bed. It had been months since he'd been in her bed and she couldn't live without him any more.

Tyler moaned against her neck as he came with her, he had been going crazy the two months away. No way of venting the over active sex drive he had. He knew Caroline had the same problem, she'd told him about her special friend earlier. He was glad that it hadn't helped her though because he didn't want anything but his self inside her.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP** **VP VP**

Caroline fell asleep thinking about Tyler, nobody besides Matt and her mom knew he was back yet. She was going keep that way for least another day. She didn't want to think about what could happen if Klaus found out right now. She knew that it would be a full on war if anybody tried to kill Klaus because she'd do anything to save Tyler. That meant going against her friends too, because she loved her friends, but Tyler meant everything to her.

Tyler tried to sleep, but besides turning he'd been sleeping a lot lately. One the parts of turning left him tired and until recently in pain. The last four times he felt nothing, he never cried out once and the whiskey hadn't been needed. He hadn't tested it out because he gave in to Caroline wanting to see him. Her pleading of him coming home soon got to him so he returned. His mom didn't even know he was back yet.

Tyler picked up his sketch book opening it up to blank page before he started drawing. He had worked on his art a lot lately with being gone and all. He drew a new picture every day, but was of same person. Caroline was the one behind his inspiration and this picture was for her. He watched her sleep from outside of her room, the door open.

He knew her mom had not just one but half dozen if not more guns that she could use. Liz Forbes scared the hell out of him, but he'd never tell her that. Caroline knew though, was one reason he'd got her to ask. The reason he was always scared her was because Liz trusted him so many times, and he'd let her down once. He couldn't do it again; he smiled at the picture before laying it on Caroline's pillow.

It was almost dawn so he knew she'd get it and he knew she'd love it too. He liked the drawing more than anything Klaus could draw. It had taken him a while, but he went downstairs in search of coffee and food. He was glad to be home because without Caroline by his side, it had been hell. She was the only one that got him through the constant turning. Day in and day out of horrible pain, it was something he wanted to get rid of and he had.

**VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP VP** **VP VP**

"Everything she did it was for you," Tyler heard looking up from the place he'd been sitting under one the trees behind Caroline's house.

It was the tree that he had sat at every night after homecoming because he knew it was his entire fault. He never could blame Caroline, because he knew she had been right, he was out line and so far off the grid. He straightened it out and they'd been back together since her birthday.

"I know, she told me about what happened, you staked an original," Tyler said surprised because he would never have pictured this just a year ago. Matt was helping them out a lot now; he wasn't the same innocent best friend he'd grown up with.

"I had to at least take up for her in case you thought other wise, Damon can be a dick too, he made her play nice so to speak with Klaus," Matt said before adding he always saw Caroline going to the cellar twice if not more times a week. It was obvious that she missed Tyler a lot, "When her dad died she sat and waited for you that night," it was why he had gone over there.

Tyler never called her back and he had to help out his best friend. Matt knew that Tyler couldn't have killed Bill Forbes, that wasn't in him. "I want to thank you, for watching out for her, I couldn't hurt her again," Tyler hadn't gotten the chance to thank Matt for getting her home on her birthday until now.

"We've been best friends since we were crawling, I know it's been a rough year, I'm sorry for the way things were," Matt knew what Tyler and Caroline had and he knew he'd never have with Caroline. Caroline and Tyler got what it was like to live with their curses. "Just don't hurt her again Ty, or I will have to kick your ass," Matt said with smile.

Tyler had a smile of his own telling Matt he wasn't going to leave her again. "So what's this I hear you're dating Rebekah?" he asked joking.

"Don't even start, it's an act to make her think I like her, but I don't," Matt said shaking his head at Tyler's teasing. He added it was like what Caroline had done. He really had missed his best friend being here and all the hell he'd been through this year. Tyler fell in love with Caroline and he took it the wrong way. He was the one that broke up with Caroline first; Tyler had no reason to explain anything to him.

Tyler was different in so many ways now and Matt knew that Tyler never wanted what he was dealt. He was glad he knew about all of this now, because he didn't want to think about his life if he didn't know. "I am not leaving again, that much I know, and I am not dying," Tyler said before Caroline came outside.

"I'm going to go, give you two more time, but maybe can come to the Grill later?" Matt asked.

"Until I know we're safe from Klaus hurting him he's laying somewhat low," Caroline said before adding he should come back that night for pizza and movies. Matt nodded before he left getting in his truck and driving off.

Once Matt was gone Caroline told Tyler how much she loved the picture and that it was beautiful. "I have the man I love beside me in it," she said giving him a big smile.

"How much better?" Tyler asked trying keep a serious face on even though he knew the one he drew was the only one she liked or loved.

"I'd say ten times, because you are with me in it and now," she knew that they'd be okay today, Tyler was back for good and nobody could ruin that for them.

**THE END**

**AN: my muse was fed by this past weeks episode she been lacking with Tyler gone.**


End file.
